1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fixture that can be utilized to support a pipe during a welding operation on the pipe.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,096 discloses a WELDING JIG FOR PIPES. The '096 patent discloses a welding jig having a first support plate and a second support plate rotatably connected to the first support plate. The second support plate has a template-shaped perimeter including arcuately shaped segments shaped to support pipe fittings of different sizes. By selectively positioning a particular segment and securing locking the particular segment in place, a particular pipe fitting such as a particular 90° pipe elbow can be supported with one end resting on the selected particular segment and the other end resting on the first support plate. By this arrangement, particular pipe fitting can be supported in a predetermined and square position relative to a pipe, thus facilitating welding the particular pipe elbow to the pipe. This allows substantially a one-person welding operation.